Dreaming wide awake
by UselessWoman
Summary: Merlin era un chico común, él se describía de ese modo. Y lo que más le gustaba hacer en su cotidiana y aburrida vida era soñar medio despierto. Y no había otra cosa que le gustara más.


_Terminó por fin su sesión con el psicólogo escolar, era todo un dolor de cabeza. El no tenía nada de malo, el problema no era suyo. Le tenían envidia, eso era lo que sucedía. Envidiaban lo que podría llegar a pensar, imaginar o soñar en el tiempo en que ellos no podían salir de su aburrido mundo escolar. Su mente era muy activa, estaba demasiado orgulloso de eso. Increíbles historias y aventuras. _

_No estaba "desconcentrado" o "desorientado", como unos decían. Tampoco arruinaría su vida, como se ocupaban de recalcarle a toda hora en casa._

_Era divertido soñar despierto, lo sacaba de su eterno aburrimiento. De aquellos momentos en los que podría estar hablando con alguien, pero nadie se le acercaba. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. A él tampoco le interesaba hablar con los demás, era feliz así. _

_No le interesaban las mujeres, ni los amigos, solo sus mundos. _

_Cerró su casillero con pesadez. Iría temprano como siempre al autobús para tomar su lugar detrás del asiento del conductor. Sus ojos esmeralda podrían cerrarse el tiempo que quisiese porque el conductor, que ya lo conocía, le haría el favor de despertarlo al llegar y de espantar a cualquier bromista que viera por el retrovisor._

* * *

><p>Arthur era el rey de Camelot –el dolor de cabeza <em>real<em>-, Merlin era su sirviente. Pero su relación no era tan simple como eso. Oh, _no_.

El desastre siempre encuentra un patio de juegos, y ese era Camelot por ahora.

— ¡MERLIN! ¿Dónde demonios se metió el cabeza de chorlito?—se quejaba el maduro y responsable rey de Camelot a los cuatro vientos, Arthur Pendragon caminando de un lado a otro y cerrando de un portazo los aposentos reales. Tal vez todo el castillo estuviera revuelto intentando buscar a Merlin para aplacar la ira del rubio.

Había mandado a varios de sus caballeros -Gwaine incluido, si- a buscar a su sirviente pero este llevaba perdido toda la tarde. Le había ordenado limpiar los establos por tercera vez en el mes como castigo por uno de sus chistes fuera de lugar y jamás apareció.

Tal vez su anciano cuidador supiera algo de él. Se revolvió el cabello y se adentró en su búsqueda. No tardó mucho en llegar a la posada del anciano, no sin antes saludar amablemente a Gwen en el camino, que se dirigía al lado contrario. Tal vez venía de aquel lugar, si así fuera tenía otra razón para castigarlo. No debería tener tiempo para corretear con otras criadas y no hacer su trabajo…

El viejo Gaius le miró con nerviosismo al abrir repentinamente la puerta y pudo escuchar a lo lejos el ruido de… ¿un plato romperse? Miró para ambos lados y suspiró— Lamento esto, Gaius. ¿Has visto al inútil de mi sirviente por aquí?

—Lo siento, mi lord. Creo haber escuchado que iba hacia la… Taberna. —contestó el anciano corriendo la mirada de vez en cuando por el lugar.

El rubio, resignado pero aún con la sangre hirviendo, apretó los dientes y bufó— Claro, debí imaginármelo... Nos vemos más tarde.

Y así, al fin, echando humo, se retiró.

De atrás de la puerta salió el azabache, suspirando como si se sintiera totalmente liberado para luego fruncir el ceño a su tutor— ¿En la Taberna? ¿Nunca se te ocurre nada mejor? No escucharé el fin de eso…

—Deberías tomarte tus deberes más enserio…

—Me tomo mas enserio los de salvarle el trasero. —rodó los ojos y se desplomó en una silla de alrededor de la mesa. — Será mejor que me vaya…

— ¿No vas a juntar los restos del plato?

— ¿Qué plato? Yo estoy en la Taberna. —ironizó y emprendió su camino hacia el castillo, ganándose un suspiro del anciano.

Al menos tenía media hora antes de que Arthur volviera con su humor de perros al castillo luego de revisar de arriba abajo la Taberna, así que se dispuso a ordenar su alcoba y prepararle un baño. Lo del establo lo dejaría para mañana… no era algo que le emocionara. Se dirigió nuevamente escaleras abajo a preparar la cena del rey hasta que…

— ¡Dios Santo! Lo sient… MERLIN. —la expresión de Arthur pasó de una serena y arrepentida a una de total molestia e inmediatamente se clavó en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos con pesadez y chasqueando la lengua. — ¿Se puede saber donde _demonios_ estuviste metido todo el día? —preguntó con fingida paciencia.

El hechicero se encogió de hombros e intentó disimular imitando su expresión cruzándose también de brazos. —Puuuuliendo las armaduras de los caballeros. —inventó al instante, desviando su mirada hacia el techo.

—Es muy extraño que _ninguno_ te haya visto haciéndolo en _todo_ el día… —acorraló el rubio, alzando una ceja. Sin duda alguna debía admitir que el Arthur de los interrogatorios era intimidante y… peligroso.

—Tiendo a ser así de ignorado, claro…—se defendió con su típica ironía y su estupendo disimulo.

— ¿Seguro de que no diste un paseo por cierta Taberna en el transcurso del día? —presionó invadiendo el espacio personal del azabache, aspirando profundamente en busca de olor a alcohol o parecidos. Muy al contrario se encontró con un profundo aroma a jabón y… a algo que no podía descifrar, ¿jazmines? Esos solo podrían encontrarse adentrándose al bosque. Se había perdido en el aroma más de lo que querría admitir alguna vez, pero sin duda le resultaba sinceramente cautivante. Sin darse cuenta agudizó el olfato, disminuyendo centímetros inconscientemente.

Pero la voz del confundido hechicero de ojos esmeralda por fin lo despertó de su ensoñación— ¿_Arthur_…?

El rubio se aclaró la garganta y en su intento por recobrar la compostura se alejó todo lo posible del sirviente, propinó un pequeño –pero no por eso menos doloroso- golpe en la cabeza del contrario, ganándose una queja del mismo, y amenazó con uno de sus dedos apuntando al pecho del azabache.

—No vuelvas a ausentarte sin cumplir las tareas que te asigno, ¿está claro? —fijó sus obres azules en los esmeraldas.

Si, tal vez se había dejado llevar un poco, tal vez estaba tan cerca que su amigo no tuvo más opción que chocar con la pared, tal vez la cercanía sí había provocado que sus pechos sufrieran más que un simple roce y que sus rostros fueran únicamente separados por centímetros, ¡pero nada había sido adrede! No, señor.

Al ver que el otro todavía tampoco había logrado recomponerse, tal vez por el asombro, y no había contestado siguió llamando.

—Merlin… Merlin… hey.

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Merlin, esta es tu parada! —comentó el conductor zarandeando a el estudiante que, sobresaltado, acababa de despertarse. Recogió aturdido sus pertenencias y bajó por la puerta recién abierta del autobús. Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro el resto del día. <em>


End file.
